


A Day at the Park

by screamingdeaths



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Ficlet, How Do I Tag, Kid Fic, Sibling Love, shitty title i know, sideswipe annoying his brother, they're kids but I don't know how old
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 06:55:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18244673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/screamingdeaths/pseuds/screamingdeaths
Summary: Human AU where Sideswipe and Sunstreaker are kids.Sideswipe wants to play, and Sunstreaker just wants to sketch in peace. Too bad Sideswipe won't let him.





	A Day at the Park

**Author's Note:**

> This idea just came to me so I decided to write it out
> 
> This is my first fic though so it's probably bad

“Hey.” Poke. It went ignored.

 

“Sunny.” Another poke.

 

“ _Sunny._ ” That was a jab. Sunstreaker sighed, knowing that his twin wouldn't leave him alone until he responded.

 

“What,” he grumbled, looking up from his sketch, making his annoyance at being interrupted known.

 

Sideswipe was looking at him, a pout on his face. “Play with me.”

 

“No.”

 

“Why not?”

 

“I'm busy.”

 

The pout grew bigger. “Come on Sunny, I'm lonely!” Sideswipe whined. Sunstreaker was unrelenting though. “Find someone else to play with.”

 

“I don't know anyone else that's here!”

 

“You should have thought of that before dragging me to the park.” Sideswipe, the spontaneous mess that he was, had declared that he wanted to go to the park that morning during breakfast. Unfortunately, their parents were too busy to come along. Instead, they asked Sunstreaker to go along with his twin to keep an eye on him. Sunstreaker had made a displeased face at that, but he would have went along with Sideswipe even if he wasn't asked to.

 

Sideswipe stared at him with an even bigger pout. Sunstreaker was surprised a pout could grow that big. Suddenly, without warning, Sideswipe swiped the sketchbook from Sunstreaker's grasp and sprinted away. Sunstreaker was stunned for a few seconds before getting up. “Give me back my sketchbook you twerp!”

 

“If you want it then come get it!” his twin hollered back.

 

Sunstreaker growled as he took off after his twin. He caught up to him eventually, knocking Sideswipe down onto the soft patch of grass beneath then. Sideswipe grinned up at him cheekily, and Sunstreaker found himself grinning back.

 

The better half of their afternoon was spent chasing each other around and playing together at the park. They only decided to head home when the sun started to set because they were both getting hungry.

 

(Sunstreaker didn't tell anyone that he almost forgot about his sketchbook that was still lying on the grass, _especially_ Sideswipe.)

**Author's Note:**

> 'Sideswipe swiped' hehe I couldn't help myself sorry


End file.
